


No, I didn't play basketball when I should've been doing maths!

by cinematicghibli



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confused Kagami, Crack, Exams, Fluff, Idiots in Love, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Studying, and seirin because kiyohyuu, aomine IS a lil shit, has anyone seen season 3, kuroko is done with his shit, lets throw in midorima for fun, season 3 bc i feel like it, wait shit these are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinematicghibli/pseuds/cinematicghibli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots based my favourite idiots attempting to study. More pairings may be added, idk. Fluff and brain damage might ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 : Kagakuro

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let me put it out there:  
> I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING  
> But I learned some physics stuff so I thought I'd waste yet more time writing about people possibly stupider than me (Kagami. Let's face it, he passed his test guessing entirely with a pencil.)
> 
> Notes: The song Seven nation army is the chant for the Miami heat team, which, if Kagami was a Lakers fan, would be his worst nightmare theme tune  
> and I don't own it
> 
> I'm really sorry if its crap   
> Its probably crap  
> Its definitely crap  
> Please read it anyway

Now _there_ was a noise Kuroko hadn't heard before.

It was kind of.... like a balloon losing air combined with a cat losing it's soul through it's nose.

It made him think of funerals, dying animals, and a depressed Kagami.

He peered through the crack in the door and found Kagami, clad in a Lakers strip, lying facedown on the ground surrounded by maths past papers, duvet covers and burger wrappers.

Kuroko unleashed the dog.

"MOTHER SHIT FU-"

"Kagami-kun is supposed to be studying."

"I am!"

"The floor isn't going to be on the midterm."

"You don't know that. It might be. I'm studying the way light refracts on carpet."

"Light can't refract throu-"

"Aaah! I know! It's, uh, a thought experiment!"

Kuroko couldn't help but grin at the blushing idiot in front of him, scowling, with a red, fresh patch of carpet burn on the bridge of his nose.

"How optimistic of you."

Kagami lean forward slowly on his knees, making as if to get up, before latching a hand onto the bottom of Kuroko's shirt and tugging the startled boy down with a grin to the floor.

Kuroko found himself wrapped in one of the many duvets scattered across the floor, caged in by a satisfied Kagami.

"Kagami-kun! You have a midterm in a week!"

"Hmmmm...."

Kagami hummed and rolled over so Kuroko was trapped into his side,

Kuroko sighed.

There was only one way out of this.

"I'm gonna fight em' off. A seven nation army couldn't hold me-"

"ARE YOU SINGING THE MIAMI HEAT RALLYING-"

"-back. They're gonna rip it off-"

Kagami rolled out of the duvet, slammed a hand over Kuroko's mouth, and promptly sat up, fuming.

"One more hour! Then I'm stopping, ok?!"

"Sure Kagami-kun. If that's what you really want."

*                     *              *                            *                         *

An hour later, Kagami had managed to grasp the basic concept of about an eighth of the material he needed to know, which was actually more than Kuroko had expected.

"Well done Kagami-kun. It'll pay off, you-"

"Shuttup moron. I'm making dinner."

"Is that an invite?"

"Ah yeah, whatever! You need to eat more so you can grow taller."

Kagami stood up, before feeling the weight of two lean arms grasp around his abdomen.

"If I was tall I wouldn't fit so well around Kagami-kun." Kuroko murmured as Kagami twisted so that he was pressed into his chest.

Kagami's ears felt like they were on fire, and his face burned scarlet.

"Idiot."

"Can we have temarizushi for dinner please?"

"Hmph."

Kuroko smiled and hugged a little tighter.

Kagami's face burned darker and he looked up in exasperation. _He really does have me wrapped around his little finger, huh_.

After dinner, Kagami decided he should ask Kuroko to stay the night. It was dark and cold out, Kuroko had an empty house, and Kagami kind of really really enjoyed having Kuroko curl in beside him as they watched re-runs of comedy shows. Hell, even the dog looked happy, buried in one of the duvets near the sofa.

"I'll stay if Kagami-kun revises Japanese history tomorrow."

"God, why?! We could play one-on-one tomorrow!"

"And revise Japanese history~"

"Fine, dammit!"

Kuroko rolled away from the TV and buried into Kagami's chest, grinning and trying to hide his blush.

"You're that happy, huh?" Kagami teased, tugging a hand through pale blue locks.

"No, I'm just warm that's all."

"Liar" Kagami breathed into his ear, before tickling Kuroko until he squirmed free, laughing and toppling off the sofa with a thump.

He clambered back onto the sofa and into Kagami's arms, settling to resume watching the comedy show.

But try as he might, Kagami couldn't stop glancing down at the small boy in his arms, kissing his head, neck, down his arms-

"Kagmi-kun, that's ticklish and I'm trying to watch the show."

"Too bad. You distracted me."

Kagami saw the want to give in flash across Kuroko's face before the boy resiliently stayed put.

_Ignoring me, huh?_

Kuroko jumped as Kagami's hands tickled up his shirt, forcing laughter out of his body as he clutched onto the sofa and tried to squirm free.

He felt himself being scooped up into the air and towards the bed, as Kagami flicked the TV and light off and headed towards the smaller, darker, warmer bedroom, Kuroko wrapped around his waist.

Ah well, he deserves a reward for studying, and if there's any problem at all...

"I'm gonna fight em' off-"

"Dammit Kuroko!"

 


	2. 2: Aokise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la la la la la im failing all my prelim exams~
> 
> eugh
> 
> this is a ridiculously short one
> 
> I apologise if this fic is horrendous, I like to pretend I can write fluff  
> and that im funny
> 
> im not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS VERY SHORT I APOLOGISE  
> I'm pretty sure Aomine doesn't study ever.  
> Aaaaannnd that Kise doesn't either.  
> But the difference is that Kise actually gives a shit about his exams and things  
> unlike aomine
> 
> (and me)

"Aominecchhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

"No."

"But I can't-"

"Shut up moron or I'll ruin your hair."

Kise whined pitifully through the phone as Aomine - currently hiding from Satsuki on top of a roof - tossed a basketball up and down slooowwwly in the air.

It was one of those days where Aomine just wanted to lie down and sleep. Or think about Kise. Or see Kise. Or have sex with Ki-

"I seriously can't meet up with you! Don't wait for me, ok?"

"Don't be stupid, hurry up and get here. I'm bored! And Tetsu and Kagamoron are off 'studying' or screwing somewhere!"

"Aominecchi! We have midterms IN THREE DAYS. ON WEDNESAY. Midorimacchi has refused to lend me his pencil! And because all the senpai have gone home, I have no-one to help me cram-study! So I'm busy the next few days, ok?"

Aomine sighed and rolled his eyes.

In actual fact, he knew Kise wouldn't study. He'd end up gossiping to someone, meeting fans, getting glued to whatever social media was his current obsession, and whining. Always....always...whining.....

But normally, Aomine could win him round and drag him off to the nearest ~~bed~~ basketball court.

But thanks to freakin Midorima, Kise was left weaponless, brainless, and three. Times. As. Whiny.

Aomine groaned into the phone, hung up, and rolled on to his side.

He was smart enough. I mean sure, he failed most of his exams, and he had never studied in his life, but if there was one thing Aomine was good at, it was getting into Kise's pants.

Aomine Daiki never ever studied, never ever passed an exam with more than 56% (his highest mark), and never ever gave in to Kise.

There had to be a solution.

His phone vibrated into life, and he sighed, opening the lock screen.

_I'll see you in three days ok? Study Aominecchi! You can achieve anything if you try! Love you :D :3 <3 <3 <3~_

A grin ripped across his face. He COULD achieve anything if he tried. Especially by studying.

Stupid Kise, you just handed me the answer on a silver platter.

*            *            *

"Yo."

Aomne Daiki stood on a stone step, outside Kise's house.

He didn't have a basketball.

And.... were Kise's eyes deceiving him, or was Aomine carrying...books?!

"I, uh, just thought-"

Kise threw his arms around him, and squeezed tight, a grin bright across his porcelain face.

"Aominecchi!! That's - that's so sweet! You came to help me study! Now you can really use your brain!"

Aomine smiled to the heavens, hugging Kise back.

"Yeah. I really, really want to make sure we both end up happy."

"Aaaah! So cool!"

Kise pulled his boyfriend inside as Aomine laughed internally.

Oh Kise, you naivety really helps sometimes.

*           *           *

Three hours later, and Kise Ryouta was lying on a bed, completely and thoroughly fucked.

Naked, sweating, covered in bruises and Aomine's body parts.

This was NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.

"You planned this, didn't you."

"Kise, I was just using my brain. And my di-"

Kise kicked him, rolled over, and groaned.

He was so screwed on Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> yeah idk either
> 
> told you it was short~
> 
> Thank you vair much for reading I love everybody who comments/kudos/bothers to read
> 
> the next pairing im going to pretend I can write is midotaka or something yaaaayyyyy  
> come talk to me on tumblr at cinematicghibli  
> im not always sarcastic I swear
> 
> (I'll leave that to you to figure out whether or not that was yet again more sarcasm)


	3. 3: Midotaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more homework, gay and more bad writing style
> 
> im so sorry its so late i had exams im so so sorry D:

Midorima was in a brilliant mood.

He glanced around the room coyly, like a teenager who's parents had left their only child and a bottle of tequila alone for the night.

It was perfect. The house was completely silent, his room was immaculate, he had 17 sharpened pencils (17 was his lucky number. Except on Tuesdays, then it was 52), a pile of fresh paper, plenty of study material, a bottle of oil (his lucky item), and a whole day left alone to study for his upcoming midterms.

Wonderful.

He felt wonderful.

Aaand completely and utterly degraded.

That may have been because, well, he was also wearing a leopard print shirt.

Oha-asa had informed him that today's lucky colour was 'animal'. 'animal.' What that was supposed to mean Midorima would never know, but he reckoned it implied animal print, and this... thing was the only animal print he owned. He HADN'T bought it. Takao had decided it would be a good idea to give him this... monstrosity.

He guessed in the end it had proved to be useful. Ugh no, feeling gratitude towards that idiot only increased that strange... warmth he felt thinking about him, and would only distract him from pruning his perfectly kept brain. Midorima was naturally studious, and although he barely needed to work at all, he would study excessively to stay at number 1.

Today was no different. He slid into his leather workchair, sighed in happiness, and opened a book of fractions.

* * * *

Two hours later, and Midorima was in the zone.

He was flying through sample questions with ease. He was doing fabulously.

He wondered how Takao was doing.

The hawk-eye had texted him, letting him know he too was studying today. Midorima smirked. Although his boyfriend (it still felt strange calling him that) was relatively smart, he would never beat Midorima and tarnish his beloved 'Shin-chan's score.

Besides, the only reason Takao wasn't unintelligent was because Midorima pestered him to study, and occasionally he would 'borrow' Midorima's pencil. Takao was terrible at studying however, getting distracted easily and therefore distracting his lover, so Midorima had banned him from the house on days like today.

It was fine, Midorima's brain re-assured him, Takao is studying, he is at home, he is studying, at his own home, all is well, all-

"SHIIIIINNNN-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"No!" Midorima leapt up from his chair and bellowed in a voice that would put Michael Scott to shame.

"Godammit! Takaoooooo!!!!" Midorima heard the squeak of evident terror from behind his front door and yanked it open, a vein popping in his head.

"Might you explain what you are doing here?" Midorima growled.

Takao peeked from behind his hands slapped over his face.

He peeked further.

Was he....laughing?

"What-"

"Shin chan, what on earth are you wearing?" Takao burst into peals of laughter as Midorima remembered his leopard print shirt and burned bright red.

"Didn't, didn't I give- give you that shirt?" Takao breathed between snorting at the state of his boyfriend.

"I - I - Don't get the wrong idea idiot! It's only because, uh, Oha-Asa, uh, it-" Midorima was suddenly toppling backwards as Takao flung his arms around him.

"Shin-chan that's so cute~"

"You! I just said it's not-"

"Awww did you miss me that much?"

"No you imbecile! I'm trying to study, go home, I have no time for your foolish-"

"I'll keep you company shin-chan! I'll help you study! I'll even help you with the shirt problem!"

"No, I said leave me alone Takao, and what on earth do you mean, I have to keep some animal print near me-"

"Yeah, but you don't need to wear it. I can help you with that!" Takao winked and pushed Midorima indoors, oblivious to his protests.

 

Oh well, Midorima gave in, as he was forced back into his study hole. Maybe he needed a break.

* * * * *

Four hours later and Takao was snoring in Midorima's bed while he finished up his fractions.

Perfect.

All correct, despite some..... distractions along the way.

He found that his day was pretty lucky anyway, even if the shirt did end up under the bed somewhere.

Yeah, maybe that idiot was useful.

Occasionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEYYYhihellothereHEYFRIEND
> 
> Another super short drabble. The next chapter will be a kiyohyuu one, and the last chapter cause im a lazy shit
> 
> im really sorry its horrendously late i literally just got out of my prelim exam period so hmm
> 
> I love everyone who comments/kudos's ect so much ilyguys  
> One comment/kudos = one more year until tumblr updates again  
> jk
> 
> Ps Midorima's lucky item was oil for a reason >:-D (。-`ω´-)

**Author's Note:**

> Well woohoo procrastination.
> 
> temarizushi is a Japanese fish based meal by the way.
> 
> Also WHO'S LOVING SEASON THREE I AM I AM  
> HOLY SHIZZ THE OPENING  
> HAIZAKI NEEDS TO STOP
> 
> On the other hand, my basketball team won a big game (go spurs!), I just got diagnosed with synaesthesia (its a phenomenon not a disease) and IM STILL FAILING PHYSICS I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SHITTY KAGAKURO IM SORRY OK
> 
> please drop me a review or whatever because I will send you five angels and a cookie and a dog if you do  
> maybe  
> ok not the dog but still


End file.
